Lucid Dreamers
by Andhitittillitdies
Summary: Read the title.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo chara or anything considered copyright!**

* * *

"Why!? Why can't you be here to see your daughter? She's lonely because you left her!" Tremble.

"I told you already. I have problems too! My boss wants me to do this, do that...I can't take this anymore!" Sniffle.

"Ah, Rima... we didn't know you were there." Her dull brown eyes peered down in pity and worry. His onyx eyes stared down in shock as he hesitated to speak. The tears crept out as petite hands wiped them away. She didn't want them to see her like this, weak and child-like. She had to be the bright, smiling little girl they loved.

"It's okay..." She sniffed. "..Look Mama, Papa, funny face!" Sighing, he picked her up. Mama caressed her face and swept away the curly, blond strands. They were both smiling. Smiling like they used to.

"Rima, you're our sweetest girl." His arms wrapped around her and Mama. She chuckled and put her arms around her and papa. Rima felt comforted and safe between the two of them.

"We love you, Rima" They both said. She smiled her happiest grin. That was all she ever needed. For them to say, "I love you." It felt warm and tingly, yet wrong.

 _This isn't real._

The picture began to crack. Bit by bit, until it shattered. Pieces fell into the abyss. She glanced around. It was dark, pitch black. She studied her hands and feet. They were distorted and blurred.

xxxxx

RmBala-balance entered chat room.

FujiTemRhyth entered chat room.

FujiTemRhyth: Hey

RmBala-balance: Hi.

FujiTemRhyth: How was your day?

RmBala-balance: Fine. Just woke up.

FujiTemRhyth: Have you ever had a strange dream?

RmBala-balance: No why?

FujiTemRhyth: They say if you see the same person in your dreams for 5 days straight, that person will kill you in real life. Strange huh?

RmBala-balance: That's just gossip for people with no lives.

FujiTemRhyth: Heh. True.

xxxxx

Wind blasted into the white, pale skin as her hair flung behind her. Arms and legs spread out and hovered slightly above her body. Amber orbs glimpsed at the stripes of green and the tiny, red rooftops glimmering below her. Clouds with neon stars swirled beside her against the bright, blue sky. The ground was nearing. Nearing at a pretty fast rate if she might add.

 _I'm not really falling._

All of a sudden, she halted and hovered next to some violet colored clouds. The scenery below transformed into a town. A bunch of black and blue roofs with tiny people tittering about. Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced at a shadow waving their arms wildly. She rotated right and saw a figure with long hair. It seemed to be saying something, but she was too far away to hear.

 _That person isn't really there._

With that she ignored the flailing presence, and decided to stare at the pink cloud shaped like a turtle.

xxxxx

FujiTemRhyth entered chat room.

RmBala-balance: Finally.

FujiTemRhyth: Aw, were you waiting for me?

RmBala-balance: No, I just happened to be on.

FujiTemRhyth: Haha, fine. So what's up?

RmBala-balance: Nothing.

FujiTemRhyth: You're no fun. ...do you ever hear voices in you head?

FujiTemRhyth: Like another person's voice is telling you something?

RmBala-balance: Yes. It's screaming at me.

FujiTemRhyth: Heh. Good luck.

RmBala-balance: That doesn't help.

FujiTemRhyth: I know.

RmBala-balance: Jerk.

RmBala-balance left chat room.

xxxxx

Petite feet hopped and skipped over the stage. Twirling, her arms swayed to the music. A billion eyes were on her, she could feel it. They pierced and gazed into her soul. Ignoring them, she flicked left and spun around. Turning round and round, until her head felt like it was going to burst. Her legs stopped and amber eyes tried to comprehend the scene. The world swung like it was a see-saw, swinging down one side and up the other.

 _This is just a dream._

Her vision steadied, and she realized she was in this dreamland again, this time, dancing. A person in the front row of the audience caught her eye. It was that same person in the dream before. He was smiling and had his thumbs up. His mouth moved but no sound came out. She strained her ears to hear yet she still couldn't hear.

 _He was just created in my head._

Amber eyes glanced down at the white tutu she wore. She looked up and peered back down again. Now she wore a simple blue dress. Amber eyes darted off and on her clothes. White, laced shirt and jeans. Striped hoodie. Pink camisole. Spring green shirt with a turtle. Amber orbs stared at the turtle. Rima chose to stay with the turtle. She whipped her head up and saw him still waving his hands.

xxxxx

RmBala-balance entered chat room.

FujiTemRhyth: Finally.

RmBala-balance: Stop copying me.

FujiTemRhyth: Heh. Fine.

RmBala-balance: Are you going to tell me stupid rumors again?

FujiTemRhyth: Maybe.

RmBala-balance: You don't seem like the type to spread gossip.

FujiTemRhtyh: Ha, have you been stalking me?

RmBala-balance: No. It's just obvious.

FujiTemRhyth: Heh. Blame it on my gossip loving friend.

RmBala-balance: You have friends?

FujiTemRhyth: Do I seem that much of a sad person that'd I'd spend my life on here?

RmBala-balance: You were waiting for me in the beginning.

FujiTemRhyth: For three minutes.

RmBala-balance left chat room.

RmBala-balance entered chat room.

FujiTemRhyth: Hello.

RmBala-balance: See? You do spend your life here.

FujiTemRhyth: You only left for two minutes. Maybe you're the one that's lonely.

RmBala-balance: Shut up.

xxxxx

Her eyelids fluttered open to a grassland which extended for miles. The clear sky was painted streaks of purples, reds, oranges, and yellows which seemed to flow together like a river. The Golden stalks danced and swayed to the gust of wind. She trudged through the waist-level grass, tickling her legs. Chimes rang and jingled but she couldn't detect where the sound came from. Her nose caught a whiff of lavender and snapped her head towards the smell. Amethyst hair billowing in the wind, hazel eyes gazed back at her own.

 _He doesn't exist._

He smiled.

 _This is a dream._

Bump. Amber eyes glanced down at a ball. Petite hands picked it up. It was a clear crystal with a green turtle inside. Inspecting the object, she turned it around as the light shimmered through. She looked past the ball and at the grinning boy who held an object similar to her.

xxxxx

FujiTemRhyth entered the room.

RmBala-balance: You're late.

FujiTemRhyth: You're early.

RmBala-balance: You're still late.

FujiTemRhyth: Ha, okay then miss bossy.

RmBala-balance: It's RmBala-balance.

FujiTemRhyth: That's way too long.

RmBala-balance: Your problem.

FujiTemRhyth: So any strange dreams?

RmBala-balance: You still on to that? And, no.

FujiTemRhyth: Any dreams at all?

RmBala-balance: Some.

FujiTemRhyth: **Any dreams with the same person in it?**

RmBala-balance: That's none of your business.

FujiTemRhyth: I thought we were friends. :(

RmBala-balance: Your imagination.

FujiTemRhyth: You're so sweet.

RmBala-balance: You're annoying.

FujiTemRhyth: Thanks, lonely devil who wastes their time on here.

RmBala-balance: You're welcome, sarcastic gossip spreader.

xxxxx

Her shoes echoed in the foggy area. The same dim, gray floors underneath her for hours. Chime. Honey hair flipped right as she snapped left toward the sound. Ring. Eyes flicked to the right. Chime. She rotated left. Ring. Right. Chime. Left. Ring. Chime. Ring. She growled.

"Hurry up and tell me! Right or left!?" Blonde brows furrowed in frustration. It was rare for her to lose composure but this wasn't the real world. It was a dream. Jingle. Small feet stomped forwards. Speed-walking, she noticed the farther she went, the fog started clearing. Bonk. Rima looked down at her frozen foot. She kicked it forwards. Bonk. Her hand reached forward and felt something hard. Glass. No sooner had she repealed her hand that she saw the smiling boy speaking silence.

"I can't hear you." The other didn't seem to hear and continued moving his mouth. She exhaled on the glass and smoke expanded up to his nose. Squeak. Squeak. Mustache complete. She moved on to draw a goatee. He pounded on the glass. She ignored the sounds and drew a turtle on his shirt. He frowned and his lips moved. Rima swore it was an insult.

He wasn't real anyways and she assumed the glass was warm because of her breath.

xxxxx

RmBala-balance entered chat room.

FujiTemRhyth: How's your screaming inner voice?

RmBala-balance: Singing tone deaf.

FujiTemRhyth: Haha, do you ever wonder why you have an inner voice?

RmBala-balance: It's part of the subconscious blah blah. Don't bring up school here.

FujiTemRhyth: Dreams are also part of the subconscious.

RmBala-balance: I said shut up.

FujiTemRhyth: What is your inner voice singing?

RmBala-balance: Don't laugh.

RmBala-balance: Nyan cat.

-three minutes later-

RmBala-balance: I said don't laugh!

FujiTemRhyth: I didn't laugh.

RmBala-balance: Yes you did. You didn't respond for five minutes.

FujiTemRhyth: I was just getting a glass of water.

RmBala-balance: Liar.

FujiTemRhyth: Fine. I did laugh.

RmBala-balance: I hate you.

FujiTemRhyth: Love you too.

RmBalabalance: Shut up.

xxxxx

Midnight blue splattered with shiny stars. Amber orbs observed where she was now. The air was damp and heavy, like it had just rained. She reached out to touch a star but felt cold rock under her palms. The shiny twinkles seemed to run across the bumpy walls. Her feet headed in the same direction the turtle-shaped star was headed. Dead end. She turned around and small feet started walking back.

"Rima." She whipped her head around and there he was. Hazelnut brown eyes accompanied with straight locks of violet tumbling down his shoulders. He smiled that signature grin of his. He felt familiar yet she knew she never saw this person before. She felt like slapping him.

 _He's fake._

Small feet briskly sped up and her hand shot at his cheek. She expected him to vanish or for her hand to go through. Her eyes widened in shock as her hand made contact with his skin. She stared in surprise with her hand stuck on his cheek. He laughed and took hold of her hand.

 _He's real._

* * *

Note: Lucid dreamers are of the 40% of people who are able to control their dreams naturally. Some dream of the real world while others dive in the imaginary fantasies. Those who can't lucid dream may train themselves to do so by searching up online. In this fic both Rima and Nagihiko are lucid dreamers. I was inspired to write when I read about lucid dreamers trying to 'meet up' in dreams and remember their conversations.

Oh yeah, to those who may be wondering about that rumor, '5 days see same person, they will kill you'

Rima: He's killing me already. *groans*

Nagihiko: That's mean Rima!

Any ways thank you for reading! I won't ask you to rate or fav, but just review because that means a lot more to me than a simple follow or fav.


End file.
